Chase Hamilton
§ Full Name (including middle names) and any Nicknames (if applicable): Chase Anastasia Evans § Age: 15 § Grade: Nine § Gender: Female § Sexuality: Straight § Religion (if applicable): Catholic § Description of Appearance: Chase, has just-below-shoulder length, curly blonde hair. She has wide, deep chocholate brown eyes, that are surrounded by thick, volumtious lashes. She has fair skin with freckles on her cheeks and nose. She doesn't wear any make-up. She is roughly 5'6 and average weight. She normally wears, 3-quarter length sleeve tee-shirts, skinny-jeans and high-top converse. § Personality (fairly detailed to get a character feel - good points and flaws): Chase is as far from a girly girl as you can get, being raised by her single father, Sam, along with her brother, Landon. Chase is sweet and kind, but as tough as nails. She can be very stubborn and likes to be in control. She likes to stand up for what she believes in and those she cares about, she will fight for what she deserves. She is tough, confident and independant, she isn't afraid to get her hands dirty. On the inside, Chase is a shy, insecure girl, who wants her mother. Chase is very senstive about her mothers absence. § Parents: Sam Evans and Gretchen Winters (Absent Mother), Mercedes Jones (Soon-to-be Stepmother) § Backstory: Chase was born in New York to a beaming mother, Gretchen Winters, and father, Sam Evans. Her brother, Landon, was one when she was bron, Gretchen and Sam couldn't be happier. At twelve years old, Chase was a happy, sporty young girl, but her mothers happiness was fading. Soon after her thirteenth birthday, Gretchen packed up and left, demanding divorce from Sam, blaming it on a not-so mid-life crisis. Chase tried to hide her emotions on the situation, but often cried herself to sleep, she still finds it a tender subject. Then when Chase turned fourteen years old, Sam packed up the family and moved back to Lima, Ohio, in hopes of finding a single Mercedes. By the time Chase was fourteen Sam and Mercedes had been happily dating for a year, she had never seen her father happier, they soon announced their engagement. Chase is now fifteen years old, Landon is sixteen, she lives with Sam and Mercedes, who are still planning their wedding. § Relationship History (if applicable): She dated a son of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson once, and still has feelings for him. § Likes and Dislikes: Chase likes sports, skateboarding and (shhh) pink. She hates make-up and anything to girly. § Hobbies/Extra-curricular Details: Chase likes to skateboard in her free time, but is also a member of Glee, the Swim Team and Cheerios. § Possible Portrayer: Emma Roberts § Any ideas for storylines?: Having an of again/on again relationship with a Finchel son, who she loves. § Anything Else (any other knick-knacks you don't think fit into the above sections): N/A GLEE CLUB SPECIFIC: § Audition Song: 'Drops of Jupiter' By Train § Favourite Type of Music/Artist: She likes pop and country. § Any other songs: N/A Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students